Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a releasable extension cord connector, to secure joined in-line electrical socket and plug connectors together to prevent inadvertent disconnection, and to protect the male and female terminals from damage during use.
2. Background of the Invention
There are numerous electrical plug enclosures known in the prior art. Example embodiments of such electrical plug enclosures include:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,588 issuing to Bobby Sweatman on May 26, 1998, which discloses a retention enclosure for in-line electrical plugs. The enclosure is fixed in length, and thus not readily adaptable to the many sizes and shapes of electrical plugs found in the marketplace.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,424 issuing to Larry Odbert on Jul. 10, 1990, discloses an electrical plug assessory having two cylindrical members, which gengage one another with protuberances which slide and latch together. This provides limited adjustment in length.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,810 issuing to C. Steen on Aug. 7, 1962 discloses a one piece coupling for electrical plugs. The housing has a slot for receiving the joined plugs, and a cord is used to secure the opening. Following insertion of the electrical plugs in the coupling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,515 issuing to Peter Mele, on Jun. 9, 1998 discloses a security coupling for electrical plugs, wherein an elastically expandible tube is passed over the electrical plugs, and held in place with a rollable ring on each end.
Numerous other extension cord connector patents are also found in the prior art, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,080,004; 6,056,580; 5,913,693; 5,913,692; 5,772,462; 5,505,634; 5,443,397; 5,393,243; 5,306,176; 5259,782; 5,217,387; 5129,839; 4,784,612; and 4,643,505.
No prior art patents were found having a hinged, male coupling connector and a hinged female coupling connector. The hinged female coupling connector is adjustably secured about the hinged male coupling connector, to adjust the length of the extension cord connector to suit the length of the in-line plug and socket. This combination provides a compact extension cord connector, which is adjustable in length to suit a large variety of plug sizes and shapes. The aerodynamic shape of the opposing ends of the extension cord connector minimizes the danger of tripping or snagging the extension cord connector during use, while protecting the in-line socket and plug from the environment. The adjustable length feature ensures that smaller plugs will not pull apart from the socket during use, because the extension cord connector is selectively adjusted in length to closely receive the male and female in-line plugs therein.
A male coupling connector has a first half male portion and a second half male portion, which are hinged together between open and closed positions. A female coupling connector has a first half female portion and a second half female portion, which are hinged together between open and closed positions. The female connector is sized to be slidably positioned and securely interconnected about the male connector in a closed position at assembly, to enclose an in-line electrical plug and socket therein. Ridges and grooves extend in parallel, side by side relation about the outer circumference of the first and second half male portions. Ridges and grooves extend in side by side relation about the inner circumference of the female connector. The ridges and grooves on the male coupling connector interlock with the ridges and grooves on the female connector portion. The male coupling connector is pivotally closed and releasably secured about a portion of the in-line electrical plug and socket. The female coupling connector is then adjustably positioned and releasably secured about the male coupling connector to adjust the length of the electrical cord connector to suit the length of the socket and plug.
Once the female coupling connector is adjustably positioned and releasably secured about the male coupling connector, they cannot become dislodged by normal use, until the second hinged coupling is unsecured from the first hinged coupling. The first and second electrical plug and socket are protected from accidental damage by a double circumferential wall of ridges and grooves, which ensures that the electrical plug and socket will not be damaged, even when the extension cord connector is inadvertently stepped on during use.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.